


Drinking Game

by SaranghaeSHINee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaranghaeSHINee/pseuds/SaranghaeSHINee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles get drunk in the woods... one thing leads to another and they're coming in their pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Game

**Author's Note:**

> Goes back to season one, when they're in the woods and Stiles is drunk; except Scott also gets drunk and doesn't get into a fight.

Scott is sitting on a log, looking down at a whining Stiles, who’s completely drunk off his ass. He’s talking about Lydia again - per usual.

"Her hair man, it’s so nice and shiny. I’d love to touch it." Stiles sighs, moving himself and the bottle of Jack closer to the fire they made.

"Yeah." Scott responds. He’s only half listening but that’s okay Stiles only needs a ‘yeah’ here and there and he’s good. Especially when drunk.

Scott takes a swig from the bottle of Absinthe Stiles brought along for him. He pulls the bottle up to his lips again, smirking at something Stiles says before taking two more gulps and sliding down to sit by Stiles.

"Dude, you’re my best friend you know that?"

"Yeah, Stiles you’re my best friend too."

"Love you man!" Stiles sits up abruptly, wrapping his arms around Scott’s neck. He stops though, gasping sharply and raising a hand to his forehand.

"That was not the best choice, Scotty. Brain freeze."

"You mean headache." Scott chuckles and Stiles scoots closer, laying his head against Scott’s shoulder, "You’re totally right Scott! Thanks." Stiles sits up a little pressing a wet kiss on Scott’s cheek,"Thanks, bro." He hiccups.

It shouldn’t be a big deal, because Stiles is a touchy guy but Scott still feels tingly and warm, and he finds himself turning Stiles face toward him, placing a shy kiss to his friend’s face.

That’s all it takes for Stiles to grab Scott’s face, smashing their lips together and eagerly slipping his tongue in; and Scott doesn’t even hesitate to go along with it.

He cups the back of Stiles’ head to deepen the kiss, it’s sloppy and wet but he doesn’t care because Stiles’ lips are on his and they taste like Doritos and Jack Daniels, which should be gross but it’s just the opposite; it’s intoxicating.

Stiles moves to straddle Scott’s hips, grinding down against the his half hard cock and Scott can’t help but moan as Stiles’ warm lips kiss the length of his neck. “Scott.” he pushes a hand down between them to squeeze Stiles through his jeans before bringing their lips together again.

Stiles lets out a frustrated groan, pushing Scott down hard and grinding his hips faster. “Scott, you’re the best.” Stiles moans, “Better than Lydia… better.” He speeds up the pace, only stopping to push his tongue into Scott’s mouth again. Within a matter of seconds Stiles is stilling, collapsing over him and mouthing lazily at Scott’s neck; bringing him closer to his own release.

Scott’s arms grow tight around Stiles’ torso as his grinding comes to a halt; cum soaking the thin fabric, making his boxers stick to his thighs. He moves to sit up with Stiles still attached to his neck, Scott knows exactly what he’s doing too and of course it’s not working because he is a werewolf.

“Dude, you can suck all you want, it’s not going to work.” He chuckles, Stiles lets up off of his neck with a whine, moving from Scott’s lap to the ground next to them. He immediately goes for the almost empty bottle of Jack but Scott gets to it first, moving it out of reach.

“I was trying to drink that.”

“I know, no more alcohol for you.”

Stiles pouts a little before his face breaks out in a grin, he turns linking his arms around Scott’s shoulders batting his eyes rapidly. “Can I get another kiss then?”

“Maybe when we get to my house, have to get you in bed before my mom gets home.”

“You wanna get me in bed, Scott?” Stiles smirks then starts to make kissy faces at him.

“You know what I mean.” Scott laughs, getting up to dose the fire, when he turns back around Stiles is asleep; hand wrapped around the confiscated bottle of Jack with drool already making its way down his face and Scott can’t help but laugh.

"Of course." He gently grabs his friend, tossing him over his shoulder to pick up the rest of their belongings. Stiles stirs a little, smacking his lips and hazily looking around. "Scott... kiss..." Scott smirks. Tonight was a lot more fun than he had expected. 


End file.
